Apologise
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: A man comes to visit Kurt every year on the same day regarding his mother's death...but it's the first time Blaine's heard of this. Mentions of a character death. Not a main character, you can probably guess who.


**I'm sorry not sorry for this angst...**_  
_

**The song referred to is Apologise by OneRepublic. **

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make the sound…_

_It's too late to apologise_

Blaine started his walk to find Kurt but paused when he heard a shriek of frustration from his boyfriend. He watched warily from behind a corner, sure Rachel had said something insensitive and gave him some time to let the anger out. But then he heard mumblings of a man's voice, one he didn't recognise, and he eyed Kurt and whoever he was with,

"Oh My God!" Kurt seethed, trying to keep his anger in check, "_Every_ _single year _after you got out of that damn place you come! You must of got some amazing lawyer to leave with what you had! No, I don't forgive you! I want to forget!

"But I can't forget!" A pleading voice replied, belonging to a man with shaggy hair and a ugly frown. Blaine recognised him as one of the school funders, who came this week to check the extracurricular clubs, like New Directions…at least, that's what Blaine _thought…_

"I can't forget what I did to you and I just wanted to apolog-"

"What? By coming into my school and pretending to be checking show choirs for the week? You know you would have the biggest restraining order if I didn't know all the stress it would put on Dad's heart?" Kurt growled, stepping forward and sizing the man up, "So I have to see you on that day? No! I was going to spend the day with my boyfriend!" Kurt watched the other man's expression purposefully, "Oh, homophobic too are we? Well, he's the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want _you _to mix with that!"

Who was this guy? Blaine was utterly confused, Kurt had never mentioned this man to him. Kurt's usual innocent expression was filled with complete disgust like Blaine had never seen before, like Blaine was sure _Kurt_ never _wanted _him to see before. That was what kept Blaine waiting until he figured more out.

"Did she leave you?" Kurt spat.

_What? _

The sudden silence was all Kurt needed before his expression turned downright deadly and Blaine could see him physically pulling himself back. Blaine wanted to go and break it up, punch the man in the face and sweep Kurt into his arms, but he could tell Kurt really needed to get this out, and Blaine would probably only stop that.

Kurt growled and barked out a laugh,

"Ha! So what was the actual point then? She left you by choice anyway! I would feel sorry for you but-"

"Come on, it was a stupid mistake!"

"No, robbing the shop was a stupid mistake! Shooting the-" Kurt breathed in sharply, eyes tight shut, "you know what? I can't do this!" Kurt slammed his locker door, spilling on his heel and bumping into Blaine.

"Hey babe!" Blaine pulled a tight smile onto his face, gaze flicking from Kurt to the man frantically. It was all so confusing. Kurt's paling face didn't clear much up either.

"You- you didn't hear that, d-did you?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine swallowed heavily, faking nonchalance, "Heard what?" Blaine queried.

"Oh, nothing! Just talking to myself can be embarrassing so…" Kurt faded out as he grabbed Blaine and tried to drag him away. Blaine stopped him short, cupping his face and his heart breaking at what he saw,

"Hey" he said softly, embracing Kurt tightly, nuzzling into his hair, "Why're you crying?" Kurt pulled away just enough to glance in his eyes, an answer on his lips, "I-"

"Look Kurt" The man followed Kurt, sighing heavily, "I come here every year even though it was nearly ten years ago. I come here with respect and sympathy, I don't just jump up and go BANG!"

Kurt jumped ten feet in the air and leapt onto Blaine, grabbing him like he was a lifeline, raking out unbearable, massive sobs. The man's eyes widened,

"Shit- Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…I-"

"I don't know who you are" Blaine cut him off fiercely, steady glare in place, "But leave. Now. We know a lot of six foot football players who will hunt you down for whatever you did to Kurt" He snarled at the man until he turned resentfully and stalked off. Blaine turned his attention back to the boy in his arm, gasping at what he saw,

"Kurt? Kurt!" Kurt was having the beginnings of a panic attack, eyes glazed over and hands grabbing Blaine's shirt.

"Why won't he leave m-me alone! I want- I want!" He shouted, cutting off suddenly, breathing quick. Blaine steered him into an empty classroom. Kurt read the date over his shoulder and screamed suddenly, "I want my mom!"

Tears streaming down his face, he was silent for a minute before he thumped his fists on Blaine's chest repeatedly, "I hate him, I hate him, I-"

Blaine stopped him short with a kiss, pulling Kurt impossibly closer and asking hesitantly,

"Kurt, what did he do?"

"He robbed a jewellers for an engagement ring" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his face and features heartbroken.

"And?"

"Did crazy shooting when no one would give him money"

_Oh no, _Blaine bit his lip,

"He killed my mother"

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you._


End file.
